ekonomovefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Politické a vojenské integrační celky
'Kačko mám tě rád' # 'to je moc super ADÁMKU' * ''chci tě pozvat na svačinu * DÍKY,ALE NEMÁM HLAD :P A mužu tě pozvat na oběd a pipnout ti tam ne,já si na obědě dokážu pípnout sama 'jijko do kufju néé!!!!!''' Organizace spojených národů (OSN) Název Spojené národy navrhl americký prezident Franklin D. Roosevelt a poprvé byl použit za druhé světové války v Deklaraci Spojených národů z 1. ledna 1942, v níž se zástupci 26 států jménem svých vlád zavázali pokračovat ve společném boji proti mocnostem Osy. Státy původně zakládaly mezinárodní organizace určené ke spolupráci v konkrétních oblastech. V roce 1865 byla založena mezinárodní telekomunikační unie pod názvem Mezinárodní telegrafická unie. V roce 1874 vznikla Všeobecná poštovní unie. Obě unie jsou dnes specializovanými organizacemi systému OSN. V roce 1899 se v Haagu konala první mezinárodní mírová konference, jejímž cílem bylo vypracovat nástroje k mírovému řešení krizí, k prevenci válek a kodifikaci pravidel boje. Konference schválila Úmluvu o mírovém řešení mezinárodních konfliktů a ustavila Stálý arbitrážní soud, který zahájil činnost v roce 1902. Předchůdkyní OSN byla Společnost národů založená po první světové válce na základě mírové konference ve Versailles, ustavená v roce 1919 v rámci Versailleské smlouvy „na podporu mezinárodní spolupráce a dosažení míru a bezpečnosti“. V rámci Versailleské smlouvy vznikla i Mezinárodní organizace práce jako přidružená organizace Společnosti národů. Společnost národů ukončila činnost poté, co se jí nepodařilo zabránit vypuknutí druhé světové války. V roce 1945 se v San Francisku sešli zástupci 50 zemí na Konferenci Spojených národů o mezinárodním uspořádání a vypracovali Chartu OSN. Delegáti tehdy rokovali o návrzích vypracovaných zástupci Číny, Sovětského svazu, Spojených států amerických a Velké Británie během srpna až září 1944 v americkém Dumbarton Oaks. Chartu podepsalo 26. června 1945 celkem 50 zemí. Polsko sice nebylo na konferenci zastoupeno a svůj podpis připojilo později, je ale považováno za jednu z 51 zakládajících členských zemí OSN. Organizace spojených národů oficiálně vznikla 24. října 1945, kdy byla Charta ratifikována Čínou, Francií, Sovětským svazem, USA, Velkou Británií a většinou ostatních signatářských zemí OSN. Mezi signatáři bylo i Československo. Každoročně se proto 24. říjen slaví jako Den Spojených národů. V současnosti má OSN 192 členských států a zaměstnává na 40 000 lidí. Evropské společenství není členem, ale je mu přidělen statut pozorovatele při jednáních Valného shromáždění (viz níže) a má při OSN stálé zastoupení. CHARTA OSN Charta Spojených národů je ustavující dokument světové organizace, který stanovuje práva a povinnosti členských států a stanoví orgány a postupy fungování OSN. Jako mezinárodní smlouva kodifikuje Charta základní principy mezinárodních vztahů – od suverenity a rovnosti mezi státy až po zákaz užití síly při řešení mezinárodních sporů. Předmluva Charty OSN, tzv. preambule, vyjadřuje ideály a společné cíle všech států, jejichž vlády se spojily, aby vytvořily Organizaci spojených národů: Chartu Organizace spojených národů lze pozměnit hlasováním Valného shromáždění, pokud se pro vysloví dvoutřetinová většina členů a změnu ratifikují dvě třetiny členských států OSN, včetně pěti stálých členů Rady bezpečnosti. Doposud byly pozměněny čtyři články Charty, jeden z nich dvakrát: • v roce 1965 byl zvýšen počet členů Rady bezpečnosti z 11 na 15 (článek 23) a počet hlasů nutných k přijetí rozhodnutí byl zvýšen ze sedmi na devět, včetně hlasů všech pěti stálých členů při rozhodování o všech podstatných otázkách (ne procedurálních) (článek 27); • v roce 1965 byl zvýšen počet členů Ekonomické a sociální rady z 18 na 27, v roce 1973 na 54 členů (článek 61); • v roce 1968 byl počet hlasů v Radě bezpečnosti potřebných ke svolání Všeobecné konference o revizi Charty zvýšen ze sedmi na devět (článek 109). Cíle Spojených národů, definované v Chartě, jsou následující: • udržovat mezinárodní mír a bezpečnost; • rozvíjet mezi národy přátelské vztahy založené na respektování zásad rovnoprávnosti a práva na sebeurčení národů; • spolupracovat při řešení mezinárodních ekonomických, sociálních, kulturních a humanitárních otázek a podpoře základních lidských práv a svobod; • být centrem pro koordinaci kroků, které národy podnikají v zájmu dosažení těchto společných cílů. Činnost Organizace spojených národů vychází z následujících zásad: • všechny členské státy jsou suverénní a rovnoprávné; • zavazují se plnit své povinnosti vyplývající z Charty; • zavazují se řešit mezinárodní spory mírovými prostředky, bez ohrožování mezinárodního míru, bezpečnosti a spravedlnosti; • vystříhají se vyhrožování silou a používání síly proti jiným členským státům; • zavazují se poskytnout OSN veškerou pomoc při jakékoli akci, ke které Organizace na základě Charty přistoupí; • žádné ustanovení Charty neopravňuje Spojené národy k tomu, aby se vměšovaly do otázek, které jsou výlučně vnitřní záležitostí jakéhokoli státu. • Členství v Organizaci spojených národů je přístupné všem mírumilovným státům ochotným přijmout povinnosti vyplývající z Charty a odhodlaným a schopným tyto povinnosti plnit. • Nové členské státy přijímá Valné shromáždění na základě doporučení Rady bezpečnosti. Charta stanovuje podmínky pro pozastavení členství nebo vyloučení států z důvodu porušení zásad Charty. K takovému kroku ale dosud nedošlo Podle Charty OSN jsou oficiálními jazyky Organizace spojených národů angličtina, čínština, francouzština, ruština a španělština. Jako oficiální jazyk Valného shromáždění, Rady bezpečnosti a Ekonomické a sociální rady byla později doplněna arabština. ROZPOČET OSN Řádný rozpočet OSN schvaluje Valné shromáždění vždy na dvouleté období. Rozpočet předkládá generální tajemník a posuzuje jej Poradní výbor pro administrativní a rozpočtové otázky tvořený šestnácti odborníky, kteří jsou navrhováni vládami svých zemí a voleni Valným shromážděním. Práci ve výboru však vykonávají sami za sebe na základě své odbornosti. Programová hlediska posuzuje Výbor pro program a koordinaci složený ze 34 odborníků, kteří jsou voleni Valným shromážděním a jednají v souladu se stanovisky svých vlád. Hlavním zdrojem řádného rozpočtu jsou příspěvky členských států. Příspěvky se stanovují na základě stupnice schválené Valným shromážděním na doporučení Příspěvkového výboru tvořeného 18 odborníky. Ty vybírá Valné shromáždění na doporučení Správního a rozpočtového (pátého) výboru a odborníci svou práci vykonávají na základě své odbornosti, nikoli z politického pověření. Základním kritériem stanovení stupnice příspěvků je platební schopnost jednotlivých členských států. Ta je určena posouzením relativního podílu na celkovém globálním hrubém domácím produktu a s ohledem na množství dalších faktorů (například příjem na hlavu). Každé tři roky výbor výši příspěvků přehodnocuje s ohledem na nejnovější statistické údaje.. Celková finanční situace OSN je již několik let velmi složitá. Řada členských států neplatí vyměřené příspěvky včas nebo v plné výši. Organizace spojených národů dokáže situaci řešit díky dobrovolným příspěvkům některých zemí a díky vlastnímu Provoznímu kapitálovému fondu (do něhož státy posílají zálohy vyměřených příspěvků) a půjčkám z rozpočtu na mírové operace. Kromě řádného rozpočtu jsou členským státům podle upravené verze základní stupnice vyměřovány i příspěvky na financování mezinárodních tribunálů a mírových operací. Fondy a programy OSN, například Dětský fond OSN (UNICEF), Rozvojový program OSN (UNDP) nebo Vysoký komisariát pro uprchlíky (UNHCR) mají samostatný rozpočet. Z větší části jsou financovány prostřednictvím dobrovolných příspěvků vlád, a dokonce i jednotlivců, jako je tomu v případě UNICEF. Specializované agentury OSN mají rovněž svůj vlastní rozpočet sestavený z dobrovolných příspěvků členských zemí organizace. STRUKTURA OSN Charta ustavuje těchto šest základních orgánů OSN: Valné shromáždění, Rada bezpečnosti, Ekonomická a sociální rada, Poručenská rada, Mezinárodní soudní dvůr a Sekretariát OSN. Celé společenství OSN je však daleko širší, zahrnuje 15 agentur a řadu programů a jiných orgánů. Valné shromáždění Valné shromáždění (VS) je hlavním jednacím orgánem OSN. Tvoří ho zástupci všech členských států, z nichž každý má jeden hlas. K přijetí rozhodnutí o důležitých záležitostech, např. o otázkách míru a bezpečnosti, přijetí nových členů, rozpočtu atd., je nutná dvoutřetinová většina hlasů. Při rozhodování o ostatních otázkách rozhoduje prostá většina. Charta zakotvuje následující funkce a pravomoci Valného shromáždění: • zvažovat a činit doporučení v záležitostech týkajících se principů spolupráce při udržování světového míru a bezpečnosti včetně otázek odzbrojení a omezování zbrojení; • jednat o otázkách týkajících se mezinárodního míru a bezpečnosti s výjimkou případů, kdy se sporem nebo situací zabývá Rada bezpečnosti, a činit v těchto otázkách doporučení; • projednávat a (s toutéž výjimkou) činit doporučení v jakýchkoli otázkách, které spadají do rámce Charty nebo mají vliv na pravomoci a funkce kteréhokoli jiného orgánu OSN; • iniciovat vypracovávání studií a zpráv a činit doporučení v oblasti mezinárodní politické spolupráce, rozvoje a kodifikace mezinárodního práva, dodržování lidských práv a základních svobod a mezinárodní spolupráce v oblasti ekonomické, sociální, kulturní, vzdělávací a zdravotní; • prosazovat mírová řešení všech situací, které by mohly ohrozit přátelské vztahy mezi národy, bez ohledu na příčiny vzniku těchto situací; • zabývat se zprávami Rady bezpečnosti a dalších orgánů OSN; • určovat a schvalovat rozpočet OSN a určovat výši příspěvků jednotlivých členů; • volit nestálé členy Rady bezpečnosti, členy Ekonomické a sociální rady a dodatečné členy Poručenské rady (pokud je to třeba); společně s Radou bezpečnosti volit soudce Mezinárodního soudního dvora a na základě doporučení Rady bezpečnosti jmenovat generálního tajemníka OSN. Řádné zasedání Valného shromáždění začíná každoročně obvykle v září. Od roku 2004 (59. řádné zasedání) připadá zahájení na úterý třetího zářijového týdne. Nejméně tři měsíce před začátkem řádného zasedání probíhá volba nového předsedy, 21 místopředsedů a předsedů šesti hlavních výborů. Z důvodu rovnoměrného geografického zastoupení rotuje předsednictví každoročně mezi pěti skupinami států – státy africkými, asijskými, východoevropskými, latinskoamerickými a karibskými a státy západoevropskými a ostatními. VS může navíc svolat své mimořádné zasedání, a to na žádost Rady bezpečnosti, většiny členských států OSN nebo jednoho člena za předpokladu, že s tím většina ostatních členů souhlasí. Mimořádné zasedání může být svoláno do 24 hodin od vznesení požadavku Radou bezpečnosti na základě souhlasu kterýchkoli devíti členů Rady nebo z podnětu většiny členských států OSN či na základě žádosti jediného člena, pokud s tím většina členů souhlasí. Na začátku každého řádného zasedání se koná všeobecná rozprava, jíž se zpravidla zúčastňují nejvyšší představitelé států a vlád. Jednotlivé země na ní vyjadřují názory na naléhavé mezinárodní otázky. Většina z nich je následně projednávána v šesti hlavních výborech VS: • První výbor – Výbor pro odzbrojení a mezinárodní bezpečnost. • Druhý výbor – Hospodářský a finanční výbor. • Třetí výbor – Sociální, humanitární a kulturní výbor. • Čtvrtý výbor – Zvláštní výbor pro politické otázky a otázky dekolonizace. • Pátý výbor – Administrativní a rozpočtový výbor. • Šestý výbor – Právní výbor. Některé otázky se projednávají přímo na plenárních zasedáních, další se postupují do jednoho ze šesti výborů. Rezoluce a další rozhodnutí včetně doporučení z výborů se přijímají na plenárních schůzích, obvykle před prosincovou přestávkou řádného zasedání. Mohou být schváleny hlasováním, ale i prostým souhlasem bez hlasování. Valné shromáždění obvykle přijímá rezoluce a rozhodnutí hlasováním většiny přítomných členů. Důležité otázky, jako jsou doporučení týkající se mezinárodního míru a bezpečnosti, volby členských států do některých významných orgánů OSN a rozpočtové záležitosti, se rozhodují dvoutřetinovou většinou. Hlasování může být provedeno formou zaznamenaného hlasování, prostým zvednutím ruky nebo výzvou k jednotlivým zástupcům. Usnesení VS sice nejsou pro vlády právně závazná, vyjadřují však převládající světový názor na mezinárodní otázky, a mají tak morální autoritu světového společenství. Celoroční aktivity OSN vycházejí především z rozhodnutí VS, tedy z vůle většiny členských států vyjádřené přijatými rezolucemi a rozhodnutími. Tuto činnost vykonávají: • výbory a jiné orgány ustavené Valným shromážděním, které jsou pověřeny studovat a podávat zprávy o specifických otázkách, např. odzbrojení, udržování míru, rozvoj a lidská práva; • mezinárodní konference svolávané Valným shromážděním; • Sekretariát Organizace spojených národů, tedy generální tajemník a jeho aparát mezinárodních úředníků. Rada bezpečnosti Charta OSN přisuzuje Radě bezpečnosti (RB) hlavní zodpovědnost za udržování mezinárodního míru a bezpečnosti. RB má 15 členů, z toho pět stálých – jsou to Čína, Francie, Rusko, USA a Velká Británie – a 10 nestálých, které Valné shromáždění volí na dvouleté období. Každý člen Rady bezpečnosti má jeden hlas. Ke schválení rozhodnutí o procedurálních otázkách je zapotřebí alespoň devíti hlasů z patnácti. Pro rozhodnutí o zásadních otázkách je zapotřebí devíti hlasů, včetně souhlasu všech pěti stálých členů. Jedná se o takzvané pravidlo jednomyslnosti mocností, často označované jako právo veta. Pokud jeden ze stálých členů nesouhlasí s rozhodnutím, může hlasovat proti, a tím návrh vetovat (zamítnout). Všech pět stálých členů již právo veta v minulosti při různých příležitostech uplatnilo. Pokud stálý člen nesouhlasí s navrhovanou rezolucí nebo rozhodnutím, ale nechce uplatnit právo veta, může se zdržet hlasování. Rezoluce pak může být přijata získáním potřebných devíti hlasů. Podle článku 25 Charty OSN souhlasí všechny členské státy s tím, že budou rozhodnutí Rady bezpečnosti respektovat a naplňovat. Zatímco ostatní orgány OSN udělují doporučení vládám, RB přijímá rozhodnutí, která jsou na základě Charty OSN pro členské státy závazná. Charta vymezuje tyto funkce a pravomoci Rady bezpečnosti: • udržovat mezinárodní mír a bezpečnost v souladu se zásadami a cíli Organizace spojených národů; • formulovat plány na vytvoření systému omezení zbrojení; • vyzývat strany konfliktu, aby vzájemné spory řešily mírovou cestou; • zabývat se konflikty a situacemi, jež by mohly vést k mezinárodnímu napětí, a doporučovat způsoby řešení těchto sporů či podmínky pro uzavření dohody; • určovat, zda dochází k ohrožení míru či aktu agrese, a doporučovat opatření, jež by měla být učiněna; • vyzývat strany sporu k přijetí prozatímních opatření, která jsou nezbytná nebo vhodná k zabránění dalšímu zhoršování situace; • vyzývat členské státy, aby se při naplňování rozhodnutí Rady bezpečnosti uchylovaly k opatřením vylučujícím použití ozbrojené síly (kupříkladu k sankcím) ; • schvalovat použití síly v zájmu udržení nebo obnovení mezinárodního míru a bezpečnosti; • podporovat mírová řešení místních sporů prostřednictvím regionálních mechanismů a využívat je k prosazování svých pravomocí; • doporučovat Valnému shromáždění jmenování generálního tajemníka a společně s Valným shromážděním volit soudce Mezinárodního soudního dvora; • vyžádat si od Mezinárodního soudního dvora odborná stanoviska k právním záležitostem; • doporučovat Valnému shromáždění přijetí nových zemí do OSN. Rada bezpečnosti je koncipována tak, aby mohla fungovat nepřetržitě, zástupci všech členů musí být stále přítomni v sídle OSN. Rada se může sejít kdekoliv: v roce 1972 například zasedala v etiopské Addis Abebě, následující rok v panamském hlavním městě Panama, v roce 1990 se sešla v Ženevě. Pokud je RB předložen podnět týkající se ohrožení míru, nejprve oběma stranám obvykle doporučí, aby se pokusily o dosažení dohody mírovou cestou. V některých případech samotná RB situaci prošetří a zajistí zprostředkování dohody. Může na místo vyslat svůj tým, jmenovat zvláštní zmocněnce nebo požádat generálního tajemníka, aby využil svých zprostředkovatelských možností. Pokud spor vyústí v ozbrojený konflikt, snaží se Rada bezpečnosti především o jeho co nejrychlejší ukončení. RB může vyhlásit podmínky příměří, které mohou sloužit jako prevence další eskalace násilí. Rada bezpečnosti rovněž vysílá vojenské pozorovatele a mírové jednotky OSN. Jejich posláním je zklidnit napětí v problematických oblastech, oddělit od sebe nepřátelské strany a vytvořit atmosféru, v níž je možno usilovat o mírové urovnání. V souladu s kapitolou VII Charty OSN může RB přijímat donucovací opatření zahrnující hospodářské sankce, zbrojní embargo, finanční sankce, zákaz cestování nebo kolektivní vojenské akce. Sankce jsou významným nástrojem při prosazování mezinárodního míru a bezpečnosti. Každý z existujících sankčních režimů pracuje s takzvanými „chytrými“ nebo cílenými sankcemi – zbrojním embargem, finančními sankcemi nebo zákazem cestování – upravenými tak, aby se vyloučily nebo minimalizovaly vedlejší nezamýšlené účinky. Sankce se zaměřují na osoby a skupiny odpovědné za akce, které mezinárodní společenství odsoudilo, přičemž zbytek obyvatelstva a mezinárodní obchod nejsou sankcemi postiženy. Po válce v Perském zálivu v roce 1991 ustavila RB Zvláštní komisi OSN (UNSCOM), která měla společně s Mezinárodní agenturou pro atomovou energii (MAAE) ověřit likvidaci iráckých zbraní hromadného ničení. Její mandát v roce 1999 převzala Monitorovací, verifikační a inspekční komise OSN (UNMOVIC). Rada bezpečnosti ustavila také dva mezinárodní trestní tribunály pro stíhání zločinů proti lidskosti spáchaných na území bývalé Jugoslávie a ve Rwandě. Oba tribunály jsou přidruženými orgány RB. Po teroristických útocích na Spojené státy 11. září 2001 zřídila RB jako svůj přidružený orgán Protiteroristický výbor. Pracovní skupina Valného shromáždění se od roku 1993 zabývá reformou Rady bezpečnosti, včetně otázky rovnoprávnějšího zastoupení a zvýšení počtu členů. Ekonomická a sociální rada Charta OSN zřizuje Ekonomickou a sociální radu (ECOSOC) jako hlavní orgán pro koordinaci hospodářské a sociální činnosti OSN a specializovaných přidružených organizací systému organizace. ECOSOC má 54 členů s tříletým funkčním obdobím, rozhodnutí jsou přijímána prostou většinou, každý člen disponuje jedním hlasem. Ekonomické a sociální radě přísluší následující funkce a pravomoci: • sloužit jako ústřední diskusní fórum k projednávání mezinárodních ekonomických a sociálních otázek a formulaci politických doporučení členským státům a celému systému OSN; • vypracovávat a iniciovat studie a zprávy a předkládat doporučení týkající se mezinárodních ekonomických, sociálních, kulturních, vzdělávacích, zdravotních a dalších otázek; • podporovat respektování a dodržování lidských práv a základních svobod; • podílet se na přípravě velkých mezinárodních konferencí v sociální a ekonomické oblasti a v příbuzných oborech a podporovat a koordinovat následné využití závěrů těchto konferencí; • koordinovat činnost specializovaných přidružených organizací OSN prostřednictvím konzultací a poradenské činnosti a doporučení Valnému shromáždění. Jednáním o mezinárodních ekonomických a sociálních otázkách a poskytováním strategických doporučení hraje ECOSOC klíčovou roli při posilování mezinárodní spolupráce a rozvoje a při určování priorit pro další činnost. Rada se obvykle několikrát do roka schází se zástupci občanské společnosti na krátkých zasedáních a mnoha přípravných schůzkách, na nichž se řeší organizační otázky. Hlavní zasedání v délce čtyř týdnů se koná v červenci, střídavě v New Yorku a Ženevě. Součástí tohoto zasedání je tzv. high-level segment, setkání na vysoké úrovni za účasti ministrů a dalších vysokých státních představitelů, na němž se projednávají stěžejní hospodářské, sociální a humanitární otázky. Celoroční činnost ECOSOC probíhá v pomocných a přidružených orgánech Rady. Poručenská rada Poručenská rada byla ustavena Chartou OSN v roce 1945, aby dohlížela na správu jedenácti území zařazených do poručenské soustavy. Jejím úkolem bylo zajistit přijetí takových kroků, které připraví tato území na samosprávu nebo samostatnost. Podle Charty OSN byla Poručenská rada pověřena zkoumáním a projednáváním zpráv správcovských států o politickém, hospodářském a sociálním vývoji daného území. Současně se zabývala podněty obyvatel těchto území a prováděla speciální ověřovací mise. Do roku 1994 dosáhla všechna svěřenecká území OSN samosprávy či nezávislosti, ať již jako nezávislé státy či připojením k některému ze sousedních nezávislých států. Posledním bylo svěřenecké území Tichomořských ostrovů (Palau), které se v témže roce staly 185. členským státem OSN. Poručenská rada, složená ze stálých členů Rady bezpečnosti – Číny, Francie, Ruské federace, Velké Británie a Spojených států – tak splnila svůj účel. Byla proto upravena její procedurální pravidla a Rada se má scházet jen v případech, kdy to bude situace vyžadovat. Mezínárodní soudní dvůr Mezinárodní soudní dvůr (ICJ) se sídlem v nizozemském Haagu je základním soudním orgánem OSN. Řeší spory mezi členskými státy a předává OSN a jejím specializovaným organizacím odborné posudky. Jeho statut je nedílnou součástí Charty OSN. Soudní dvůr je otevřen všem signatářům jeho statutu, tedy všem členským státům Organizace spojených národů. Soudních procesů se mohou účastnit a své spory mohou soudu předkládat pouze státy. ICJ se nezabývá případy soukromých osob, právních subjektů ani mezinárodních organizací. Valné shromáždění i Rada bezpečnosti mohou ale ICJ požádat o posudek k jakékoliv právní otázce. Další orgány OSN a specializované organizace OSN mohou požádat o posudek právních případů spadajících do jejich činnosti, potřebují k tomu však souhlas Valného shromáždění. Soud tvoří 15 soudců volených v oddělených hlasováních Valným shromážděním a Radou bezpečnosti. Soudci jsou vybíráni na základě své kvalifikace. Snahou je, aby byly zastoupeny hlavní právní systémy světa, přičemž žádní dva soudci nemohou být občany téhož státu. Soudci jsou voleni na devět let s možností znovuzvolení. V průběhu funkčního období nemohou vykonávat žádnou jinou činnost. Soud se obvykle schází na plenárních zasedáních, může však pracovat i v menších jednotkách, tzv. komorách, pokud o to strany požádají. Rozsudky vynesené komorami jsou rovnocenné s rozsudky ICJ jako celku. Součástí Mezinárodního soudního dvora je i Komora pro otázky životního prostředí a navíc soud každoročně ustavuje Komoru pro zkrácené soudní řízení. Do pravomoci Mezinárodního soudního dvora spadají všechny spory a otázky předložené členskými státy a dále záležitosti stanovené Chartou OSN nebo mezinárodními smlouvami a konvencemi. Státy se mohou předem zavázat, že se podřídí rozhodnutí ICJ buď podpisem smlouvy či úmluvy, jež takový závazek výslovně stanoví, nebo tím, že učiní samostatné prohlášení. Tato prohlášení o přijetí pravomocí soudu často stanoví výjimky, na které se povinná pravomoc nevztahuje. V souladu se svým statutem řeší Mezinárodní soudní dvůr spory uplatňováním: • mezinárodních úmluv stanovujících pravidla výslovně uznávaná státy, jichž se spor týká; • mezinárodních zvyklostí a obecně uznávaných postupů, které jsou přijímány jako zákon; • obecných zákonných principů uznávaných státy; • soudních rozhodnutí a stanovisek nejkvalifikovanějších právních znalců jednotlivých zemí. Sekretariát Sekretariát OSN je hlavní administrativní jednotkou OSN. Přibližně 8900 zaměstnanců pracuje v hlavním sídle v New Yorku a v dalších sídlech (např. ve Vídni, Ženevě, Nairobi). Vykonávají běžnou administrativní agendu, ale též zajišťují zázemí misím pro udržení míru, jednání o urovnání mezinárodních sporů, pořádají mezinárodní konference, zpracovávají ekonomické, sociální, environmentální a další analýzy mapující stav v různých zemích světa. Pracovníci OSN musejí být nezávislí na vládách a jiných externích orgánech a pracovat jen v zájmu mezinárodní organizace (zde lze najít paralelu se členy Evropské komise). Na základě zvláštních dohod s OSN spolupracuje 19 specializovaných agentur, např. Mezinárodní měnový fond, Organizace OSN pro výživu a zemědělství, Světová banka, Světová zdravotnická organizace a další Severoatlantická aliance (NATO) je příkladem vojenské formy integrace. Jde o regionální vojenské uskupení, které bylo založeno 4. dubna 1949 podpisem tzv. Washingtonské smlouvy, která zakotvila vznik bezpečnostní organizace západních demokracií jako odpověď na poválečnou situaci v Evropě. Její vznik byl především reakcí na rozpínavost komunismu a Sovětského svazu v Evropě po druhé světové válce. Severoatlantická smlouva stanovuje za hlavní cíl NATO zajistit svým členským státům politickými a vojenskými prostředky svobodu a bezpečnost. Přestože jde o vojenskou organizaci, členské státy NATO respektují Chartu OSN a zavazují se urovnávat veškeré mezinárodní spory, v nichž mohou být zapleteni, mírovými prostředky tak, aby nebyl ohrožen mezinárodní mír, bezpečnost a spravedlnost, a zdržet se ve svých mezinárodních vztazích hrozby silou nebo použití síly jakýmkoli způsobem neslučitelným s cíli OSN. Základem smlouvy je zejména článek 5: „Smluvní strany se dohodly, že ozbrojený útok proti jedné nebo více z nich v Evropě nebo Severní Americe bude považován za útok proti všem, a proto odsouhlasily, že dojde-li k takovému ozbrojenému útoku, každá z nich uplatní právo na individuální nebo kolektivní obranu, uznané článkem 51 Charty Spojených národů, pomůže smluvní straně nebo stranám takto napadeným tím, že neprodleně podnikne sama a v souladu s ostatními stranami takovou akci, jakou bude považovat za nutnou, včetně použití ozbrojené síly, s cílem obnovit a udržet bezpečnost severoatlantické oblasti.“ Každý takový útok a všechna opatření učiněná v jeho důsledku musí být neprodleně oznámena Radě bezpečnosti OSN. Tato opatření budou ukončena, jakmile Rada bezpečnosti přijme opatření nutná pro obnovení a zachování mezinárodního míru a bezpečnosti. Členské státy NATO poprvé použily článek 5 dne 12. září 2001 jako odpověď na teroristické útoky 11. září 2001 v USA. Členské země • Washingtonskou smlouvu podepsalo v dubnu 1949 dvanáct států: Spojené státy americké, Kanada, Spojené království, Francie, Portugalsko, Belgie, Lucembursko, Nizozemsko, Dánsko, Norsko, Itálie, Island. • V roce 1952 se připojilo Řecko a Turecko. • V roce 1955 po získání plné suverenity vstoupila Německá spolková republika • V roce 1982 se připojilo Španělsko. • 12. března 1999 v americkém Independence předali ministři zahraničí Česka, Maďarska a Polska své americké kolegyni Madeleine Albrightové příslušné ratifikační listiny, a jejich země se tak také staly členy NATO. • V roce 2004 se v největší vlně rozšiřování NATO připojilo 7 států východní Evropy: Litva, Lotyšsko, Estonsko, Rumunsko, Bulharsko, Slovinsko a Slovensko. • 1.dubna 2009 přistoupily k NATO Chorvatsko a Albánie. • Jednání s Makedonií zůstala kvůli sporu o název státu s Řeckem zablokována. • EU není členem Aktivity NATO NATO v prvé řadě umožňuje členským státům společně diskutovat bezpečnostní situaci ve světě a zaujímat k nim společné stanovisko, případně rozhodnout o společné akci. Akce může znamenat přímé zapojení vojáků členských států pod velením NATO do válečného konfliktu, pomoc s výcvikem armádních a policejních sil vládám po ukončení vojenského konfliktu, poradenství při koncipování obranných strategií post-válečných vlád, logistická podpora a poskytnutí technických prostředků místním vojenským jednotkám bez přímého zapojení jednotek NATO apod. Všeobecně známé je zapojení NATO do řešení války v bývalé Jugoslávii. Byla to první operace po konci studené války, která byla provedena mimo teritorium členských států. Do konfliktu, který začal v roce 1991 oznámením plánu na vyhlášení samostatnosti Slovinska a Chorvatska, byly jednotky NATO zapojeny nejdříve za účelem monitoringu dodržování embarga na dovoz zbraní a ekonomického embarga vyhlášeného OSN. Následně NATO monitorovalo dodržování bezletové zóny nad Bosnou a Hercegovinou. Po skončení války vedlo NATO v Bosně a Hercegovině od roku 1996 do roku 2004 Mezinárodní stabilizační jednotku SFOR (Stabilisation Force), která měla za hlavní cíl stabilizovat situaci v zemi a zabránit erupci dalšího násilí. Od roku 2005 převzala roli NATO Evropská unie, která zde v rámci operace Althea nahradila SFOR vlastními silami EUFOR. Nicméně NATO zůstává Unii i nadále nápomocno při plánování, logistice a velení operace Althea. NATO vedlo vojenské mise také v Kosovu a Bývalé jugoslávské republice Makedonii. Válka v Afghánistánu byla v roce 2001 zahájena mimo rámec NATO, neboť se jednalo o samostatnou akci USA a Spojeného království. Avšak již v prosinci 2001 vznikla na základě rozhodnutí Rady bezpečnosti OSN Mezinárodní bezpečnostní pomocná jednotka ISAF (International Security Assistance Force), do níž je zapojeno téměř 53 000 vojáků ze 40 zemí z celého světa. Úkolem ISAF je podporovat afghánskou vládu a bezpečnost v zemi prostřednictvím odzbrojování, operací zaměřených proti aktivitám nepřátelských vojenských sil a školením vojáků afghánské armády. Od srpna roku 2003 je za vedení, plánování a koordinaci jednotek ISAF odpovědné NATO, čímž se vyřešil problém spojený s velením jednotek ISAF, které se mezi zúčastněnými státy střídalo vždy po půl roce. Mylně je někdy NATO spojováno s válkou v Iráku v roce 2003. Přestože se jí účastnily některé členské státy NATO, Severoatlantická aliance do operace zapojena nebyla. Pouze poskytla podporu Turecka, které ji o to coby členský stát NATO v únoru 2003 požádalo z důvodu zajištění bezpečnosti svého území před případnými útoky z Iráku (Turecko sousedí s Irákem). NATO zajistilo monitoring vzdušného prostoru pomocí průzkumného letadla a poskytlo Turecku obranný raketový systém. V květnu 2003 požádalo o pomoc NATO Polsko, které převzalo velení nad Mnohonárodnostní divizí na jihu Iráku. Pomoc spočívala ve školení polských důstojníků, při vytváření logistických plánů, budování satelitní komunikace a dalších technických věcech. Aktivity NATO nejsou jen vojenského rázu a neomezují se jen na prostor severního Atlantiku. Příkladem může být zapojení do mise v Súdánu, kde NATO na žádost Africké unie poskytlo logistickou podporu misi AMIS prováděné právě Africkou unií, jejímž cílem bylo ukončit násilí a stabilizovat situaci v Darfůru, kde probíhá od roku 2003 krvavý etnický konflikt. NATO poskytovalo od června 2005 do prosince 2007 Africké unii letadla pro dopravu vojáků – mírotvorců – do regionu a pomáhalo s výcvikem vojáků spadajících pod AMIS. NATO však do operace nezapojilo ani své vojáky, ani vojenskou techniku. Organizace NATO Hlavním rozhodovacím orgánem NATO je Severoatlantická Rada, v níž má každý stát svého zástupce a rozhodnutí jsou přijímána jednomyslně všeobecnou shodou. Na úrovni velvyslanců při NATO zasedá každý týden, dvakrát v roce se schází ve složení ministrů obrany a příležitostně zasedá na nejvyšší úrovni – ve složení premiérů či prezidentů členských států. Dále existuje Výbor pro obranné plánování, který rozhoduje o vojenských požadavcích spojených s realizací dané mise, stanovuje, jakou měrou přispějí k dosažení naplánovaného požadavku jednotlivé státy. Je však třeba podotknout, že každý stát během jednání sám určuje velikost a charakter vlastního podílu na společné obraně. Zohledňuje přitom ale potřeby operace jako celku. V oblasti jaderné politiky jsou přijímána rozhodnutí v rámci Skupiny pro jaderné plánování, kde se projednávají otázky rozmístění, bezpečnosti jako takové i bezpečnosti a životnosti jaderných zbraní, šíření jaderných zbraní apod. Nejvyšším politickým představitelem Aliance je Generální tajemník, který předsedá Severoatlantické radě, Výboru pro obranné plánování i Skupině pro jaderné plánování. Současně je mluvčím Aliance navenek. Nejvyšším vojenským orgánem Aliance je Vojenský výbor složený z náčelníků štábů všech členských zemí kromě Islandu, který nemá vojenské síly, a je proto reprezentován civilním zástupcem. Vojenský výbor doporučuje opatření nezbytná pro společnou obranu území NATO a poskytuje odborné poradenství k vojenským záležitostem včetně vojenské strategie pro potřebu nejvyšších velitelů NATO. Administrativní agendu NATO zajišťuje Mezinárodní sekretariát s přibližně 1200 zaměstnanci pracujícími v hlavním velitelství v Bruselu. Po celém světě pracuje pro NATO 5500 zaměstnanců. Popis struktury vojenského velení je uveden na stránkách NATO a na stránkách Stálé delegace České republiky při NATO v Bruselu. V roce 2003 vznikly Síly rychlé reakce (NATO Response Force, NRF), které jsou schopny být do pěti dnů od rozhodnutí na kterémkoliv místě na světě a setrvat tam 30 dnů za účelem boje proti terorismu, zajištění evakuací, pomoci při pohromách, přípravy podmínek pro příchod jednotek příchod dlouhodobých jednotek a dalších úkolů. Jde o jednotky čítající až 25 000 vojáků, které kombinují námořní, vzdušné, pozemní a speciální jednotky. Síly rychlé reakce jsou založeny na systému půlročních rotací, kdy vždy určená skupiny členských států vyhradí své vojáky pro účely NRF. Před tím však musí projít náročným půlročním cvičením, které má vícenárodnostní síly zkoordinovat a vycvičit na obdobnou kvalitativní úroveň. Jednotky NRF byly použity při bezpečnostních opatřeních během olympijských her v Athénách v roce 2004, pomáhali s distribucí humanitární pomoci po hurikánu Katrina v USA v roce 2005, na přelomu let 2005 a 2006 pomáhali při odstraňování následků zemětřesení v Pákistánu, NATO se snaží získat spojence nejen cestou rozšiřování své členské základny, ale též partnerstvími s mnoha zeměmi. Takto uzavřelo již 24 partnerství, mezi něž patří partnerství s Ruskem, Ukrajinou, Srbskem, Švédskem apod. Pro koordinaci a konzultaci bezpečnostních otázek mezi NATO a partnery byla zřízena Rada Euro-atlantického partnerství. S některými partnery se do budoucna počítá jako se členy NATO, což bylo na bukurešťském summitu NATO potvrzeno například u Ukrajiny či Gruzie. V rámci společné zahraniční a bezpečnostní politiky navázala Evropská unie s NATO v roce 2001 strategické partnerství, které je zdůrazněno skutečností, že obě organizace sdílejí stejné hodnoty a 19 zemí EU je současně členem NATO. Spolupráce probíhá prostřednictvím pravidelných konzultací a výměny informací v rámci boje proti terorismu a bránění šíření zbraní hromadného ničení. Obě organizace se dohodly na těsné spolupráci také při bojových operacích – již u výše zmíněné operace EUFOR v Bosně a Hercegovině jsme uvedli, že NATO je Unii nápomocno při plánování, logistice a velení operace. Unie totiž na základě vzájemné dohody může využívat prostředků NATO vč. komunikačních zařízení, jeho plánovacích kapacit a využívá též struktury velení NATO. Po dvaceti letech platnosti Smlouvy může kterýkoli členský stát NATO odstoupit od Smlouvy rok poté, co podá vládě USA zprávu o vypovězení smlouvy a ta podá informaci vládám dalších smluvních stran o uložení každé výpovědi.